Serenity
by The Duck Man
Summary: what if the crew's kids took over? rated T for the word choice. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**Serenity**

(ok, so, for the stories sake, Wash is still alive and this is about the crews kids after they were old enough to have the ship. Jr., is inara's and mal's son. Tyler and Leo are the children of simon and kaylee. Trill is wash and zoe's kid. Viv is not related to anyone but takes the place of jane to an extent. Ok, well this is my first Firefly fan-fic so review and let me know )

The doors opened and the sun fled in. "what the hell?!" Trill said. "You have someone here to get you're sorry ass".

Trill stood for a moment then started toward the light that burned her eyes minutes earlier as well as the voice that spoke.

Her clothes ripped and tattered from the time spent in the alliance hell. Blood dried on her mouth from the beatings and her hair strewn in all sorts of ways.

"Why release me now?" she thought aloud. Her words carried down the hallway the guards led her down. "Someone paid for your release".

"After 10 years?" she said puzzled. "Says they're a relative, now keep moving"

A relative? Maybe it's my father, or maybe my uncle Jane has a job for me? Nah, dad told him to let me alone.

"Here sir, prisoner 0105307 for release" the private spoke. The man looked her over.

"Someone paid a lot to get you out" he said in her face. "With all due respect, sir, I'm sure you lot are more then jumpin` to see me go" she said matching his intensity.

He got so close that she could feel his breath. "He's here to give you low life a job"

"Oh really?"

"Yes"

They pushed her into a brighter lit room.

"Good morning Trill, ten years to long" a man said. Trills eyes had to adjust still.

"Who the hell?"

"Please, Trill, it's me."

She covered her eyes with her hand toward the light to get a better look. "Jr.?"

"By golly, she hasn't lost her wits completely" he laughed.

"What do you want after this long?"

He smiled, "A pilot."

Trill sighed, "I'm not my father"

"But, you were trained under his hand."

She shook her head "I'll do what I can Jr. But I-"

He was grinning from ear to ear, "Put this on"

He threw a pile of clothes at her. "Your clothes are…becoming of a reever"

Trill caught the bundle thrown to her. "Hey, Jr.?"

He turned to face Trill. "Why now?" she asked.

"I'll explain when we get on the ship."

"The ship?"

"Yea, serenity is still going"

Trill's eyes widened a little, "ted and Bernard still there?"

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Serenity**

"So, everything should be working right, dad said nothing broke since your dad used it last" Jr. said to Trill rather matter-a-factly. She started feeling over the controls. "Trill?"

"Yea, good as new" she said looking out the front window, it being obviously new.

"You ok?" Jr. asked.

"Yeah, yeah."

Jr. walked over to her side and placed a single hand on her shoulder.

"He misses you ya know…" Jr. said trying to comfort her.

Trill had a silent moment then she started messing with the controls.

"Trill?"

"What?"

"Have you talked to`im since?" Jr. asked while he tried to see her expression.

"What's it to ya?" Trill said rather snappy.

Jr. stepped back and spoke "Imma go check on the mechanic"

Trill nodded in agreement while still feeling over the well polished controls.

Jr. hopped down the stairs to the dining area, then to the engine room. "Leo, you got us runnin` yet?"

"Yea, my mom took darn good care of er`" she said fixing the wires under the panel.

Jr. smiled at the answer and agreed. "I got Trill up there figurin` stuff out"

Leo gave him a look, "Trill? You found a dead person?"

Jr. went stone faced, "Trill ain't dead, and she's very much alive and kickin `too"

"Where has she been?" Leo asked, almost giddy.

"The alliance locked `er up, beat `er half to death, she's been locked away ever since" Jr. explained.

Leo grimaced, "Poor Wash and Zoe"

Jr. looked away and sighed, "Don't bring `em up in front of Trill, ok?"

"Yes Cap!" she said with a smile. She left the small space they stood in and went to plug stuff in.

Jr. walked out of the engine room and down to the infirmary. "Tyler, you got everything you need?"

"Yes, my father kept this well stocked, and well organized. He must of scored somewhere"

"You could say that" Jr. laughed. He paused, "Where's Viv?"

Tyler frowned, "Hopefully jumping off the Bow"

"Play nice" Jr. said with a stern voice.

"I'll go find `er" Jr. said leaving the doc.

Tyler just went back to organizing the loose vials.

"So, Trill is here?" Jr. went silent and stopped in the doorway.

"Yea?"

"It's just that," Tyler said stopping what he was doing, "Wasn't she reported dead?"

"By the alliance, yes" Jr. pointed out. "But she ain't, so let's all be a lil` understandin`"

Tyler nodded and went back to his work.

Jr. finally left and went straight to the cargo bay, Viv wasn't real hard to find.

Viv was a 'hard ass' as Jr. Likes to say, she wasn't directly related to anyone but she did the job.

"Viv, you about?"

"Above ya Cap" she said.

Jr. looked up and there she was, in full "armor" as it were. The walkway she stood on was suspended and railed. Her hands mustered about the gun she held.

"So`s we gettin` in the air anytime soon?" She asked Jr.

"As soon as Trill gets everythin` straight, we'll be on our way" Jr. confirmed.

"Of all the pilots in the verse and you take up a Washburne" Viv chuckled.

"Viv" Jr. said sternly. "Yes cap?" Viv responded.

"Please, Trill is a great pilot, she trained under the greatest hand my daddy ever knew" Jr. said loudly while walking up the stairs to Viv.

Viv pushed off the railing to stand up in the middle of the walkway. Jr. made it to the top of the stairs and went toward Viv.

"Look Jr…she's a Washburne…she won't be as great as your thinkin`" Viv explained in almost a whisper.

"Cap" Trill said over the loud speaker. "Yea?" Jr asked.

"We're ready to go"

"Right, go `head then" Jr said. A ding sounded and a sudden jerk happened.

Trill came back over the loud speaker "Sorry".

Viv and Jr held on to the railings for stability. "See" Viv pointed out smugly.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
